The Tampa Job
by Sawyer's Custom Glasses
Summary: Sawyer has just been released from prison to find his old partner Hibbs, who offers him a chance to join him for a job in Tampa. Meanwhile Officer Kevin Callis and his partner investigate a string of cons that occur in the Tampa area.
1. Fiddle Game

Ch. 1 "Fiddle Game"

It's early morning as he wakes up to the sound of someone yelling at the end of the cell-block. His cell is cold and dark yet he's drenched in sweat. Sitting up his feet touch the cool concrete as he slowly stands. He walks over to the sink and turns the faucet, the water shoots out with several quick bursts before attaining a steady flow. Cupping his hands he washes his face barely able to look at himself in the mirror. After drying himself with a towel he turns to his bookshelf and seizes a worn paperback of '_Lord of the Flies_'. Lying back in his bunk he finds his place in the book but his mind is somewhere else. It's the day of his premature release, yet Sawyer can't help but feel this nagging guilt. He mutters under his breath, "It's every man for himself, don't forget that."

The guard approaches, "Well Ford today's your lucky day."

"Ain't anythin' lucky about it Johnny Law."

The guards face slightly red with anger whips open the cell door, "It's lucky for you that you're getting outta here and I won't be able to throw your smart ass in the hole this time!"

Sawyer smirks, "Well I guess you're right about that hoss."

…

As Sawyer exits the prison gates he's surprised to find his old partner Hibbs sitting on the hood of a red '72 Camaro with white racing stripes. Sawyer picking up his pace yells, "Son of a bitch! Hibbs, what the hell are you doin' here?"

Hibbs with a grin says, "Well, I was heading down to Tampa and heard you were getting out. I figured I'd stop by and bring ya along for the ride."

"Tampa, ain't nothin' down there but seniors and gators. What you gonna do, buy yourself some new boots and play some bingo?"

"Your just gonna have to come down with me and see for yourself."

Sawyer took a minute to think then said, "Hell, I could use some new boots. Let's hit the road Keebler."

…

Sawyer felt the intense heat of the sun as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up in the passenger seat of Hibbs' Camaro. Hibbs turned to Sawyer and slowly uttered, "Well it's 'bout time you woke up, been out for the last six hours."

Sawyer lazily ran his hand across his eyes and asked, "Where are we?"

"We're heading south on the I-75 about three hours from Tampa. But we're running a little low on cash so I'm stoppin' in Gainesville."

"Gainesville? What the hell is in-"

Hibbs abruptly interrupted, "Grab that box in the backseat."

Sawyer annoyed yet curious at the same time seized the misshapen box and placed it in his lap. He slowly opened the box to find a slightly worn simple violin.

…

Hibbs dressed in weathered attire enters a restaurant and is seated by the hostess. He casually reads the menu as the waiter approaches, "Hi, what can I get for you?"

Hibbs smiles and answers, "I think I'm gonna go with the barbecue chicken sandwich with a side of fries."

The waiter scribbles in his pad and asks, "Anything to drink?"

Hibbs replies, "Just water."

After receiving his food he takes his time with the meal then suddenly receives a call. Answering his phone he is silent for a moment then exclaims, "Ok, ok, I'll be there as soon as I can…aright bye."

He hangs-up the phone and reaches for a wallet that isn't there. He stands up and looks around as the waiter asks, "All finished here?"

Hibbs flustered replies, "Yeah, but I don't know were my wallet is."

The waiter confused and unsure what to do, "Ok, umm, hold on just one second and let me get my manager."

The waiter returns with the manager and the manager addresses Hibbs, "So I understand you can't seem to find your wallet."

Hibbs starting to sweat replies, "Yeah, I can't find it and I really have to go."

"Well we can't just let you go without paying."

Hibbs nods and pauses for a moment then continues, "What if I let you hold on to my violin 'till I come back to pay the bill?" Hibbs withdraws the worn violin from its box on the chair next to his own.

The manager skeptically eyes the violin and looks up at Hibbs. Hibbs continues, "I know it doesn't look like much but it's very important to me. See, I'm in town to audition for the Gainesville Symphony Orchestra and this violin was a gift from my father who passed away last year." The manager reluctantly nods and allows Hibbs to leave the restaurant.

…

Fifteen minutes latter Sawyer dressed in a suit finished with his meal prepares to leave the restaurant. As he passes the hostess' stand the violin catches his eye and he approaches the hostess, "Hey…"

The hostess smiles and replies, "Hey yourself, what can I do for you?"

Sawyer with a half smile continues, "Well, that there violin…you wouldn't happen to know who it belongs to? Would ya?"

"Well, maybe I do, maybe I don't."

Sawyer with a light laugh replies, "Well, if you help me find out I can thank you by taking you out to dinner."

The hostess now giggling quickly says, "Oh, well my manager knows who it belongs to. Just let me go get him, I'll be right back."

She shortly returned with the manager and the manager smiles and looks at Sawyer, "Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Well, like I was askin' your beautiful hostess here…" at this the hostess turned a bright shade of red and starting giggling once again.

She lightly slapped Sawyer on the arm as she said, "Oh, stop it!"

Smiling Sawyer continues, "…that violin, I was wonderin' if you could tell me who the proud owner of that fine piece is?"

"Well it belongs to a customer who misplaced his wallet and promised to return with some money shortly, why?"

Sawyer examined the violin and slowly answers, "You see, unless I'm mistaken, this here violin is very valuable…it's a lost masterpiece. I'd be willin' to pay a lot of money to the owner for it."

The manager intrigued slowly asks, "How much exactly?"

"I'd pay the owner $50,000 for a piece as rare as this one. But I have an appointment and I can't wait for this owner to come back." Sawyer pauses and reaches into his pocket, "You know what, here's my card. When the owner comes back to pay his bill tell 'em to give me a call." The manager nods and Sawyer shakes his hand then turns to the hostess, "Looks like I own ya a dinner." Then quickly leaves.

…

Later that evening Hibbs returns to the restaurant with his found wallet. The manager immediately seeing him rushes over, "Good evening sir."

Hibbs startled replies, "Evenin', told ya I'd be back."

"Yes of course, why wouldn't you return?"

Hibbs confused by the manager's behavior asks, "What's goin' on?"

The manager laughs and continues, "While you were away I was admiring your violin and decided that I must have it so I went to the ATM."

Hibbs defensively exclaimed, "The violin isn't for sale!"

The manager slightly taken aback continues, "I'll pay you $2,000 for it."

Hibbs shakes his head and says, "No"

The manager continues, "$3,000?"

"No"

"4,000?"

"No"

The manager refusing to quit slowly says, "I'll pay you $8,000, that's my final offer."

Hibbs looking conflicted finally agrees and takes the managers money. He leaves the restaurant, money in hand and turns the corner. Sawyer sitting on the hood of the Camaro causally asks, "So how much did we take that greedy son of a bitch for?"

Hibbs smiles and slowly said, "That fool paid $8,000 for a $48 piece of junk."

Sawyer laughs, "Well come on, what are ya waitin' for? Let's get down to Tampa and start makin' some serious cash!"


	2. Matchstick Men

Ch. 2 "Matchstick Men"

The room is dark as he wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing, he groans as he clutches it, "Hello…ok, I'm getting up now. I'll be there in 35."

He slowly gets out of bed as to not disturb his girlfriend, which was a futile effort because she turns over and asks, "Where you going?"

Surprised he turns to her and lightly strokes her hair, "Duty calls, those guys just conned more people. But it's only a matter of time before their luck runs out." He stands up and heads for the bathroom. Getting in the shower the cool water is refreshing on such a hot Tampa night. After the quick shower he proceeds to put on his uniform.

While he dresses his girlfriend remakes, "Kevin, you know how much I worry about you? These people will do anything to get away."

He turns around, leaning on the bed while touching her cheek and whispers, "I know you worry, but I know how to take care of myself. Besides, who'll make fun of those freckles if something happens to me?"

She laughs and playfully hits him with a pillow, "Oh come on, I know you love my freckles."

Smiling he says, "Monica, I love every last one."

…

Officer Kevin Callis pulls up to the scene. Outside the Laundromat his partner Eddie Cortez already interviewing the victims nods him over, "…don't worry Mr. Taylor we'll catch the guys who robbed you soon enough…Kevin, what took ya so long?"

"Sorry, Monica…she worries about me."

Eddie laughs, "She better get used to it if she's gonna marry a cop. When you gonna pop the question anyway?"

Kevin staring out into space utters, "I don't know...I'm just waiting for the right moment."

Eddie smiles and says, "Well don't wait too long. Anyway, the initial investigation confirms it's the work of the same two guys."

Kevin shakes himself back to reality and remakes, "These guys again, how've we not caught them yet? They've been on a crime spree for the past week and a half."

Eddie quietly whispers, "They aren't your everyday conmen, it's like they just disappeared into thin air…like ghosts."

Kevin laughs, "Come on Eddie, get a grip. Their just guys like you and me. I don't care how good they are, we're gonna catch 'em. Anyway, what con did they run this time?"

Eddie checks his notes and replies, "Lottery fraud by proxy."

Kevin looks at him and can't help but laugh. Eddie confused asks, "What's so funny?"

Kelvin pulling himself together says, "Lottery fraud by proxy…at a Laundromat."

Eddie still confused continues, "And your point is?"

"Matchstick Men…haven't you seen the movie Matchstick Men?"

"Yeah so…"

Kevin a little annoyed explains, "Well in the movie Nicolas Cage is a conman who teaches his daughter that exact con at a Laundromat."

Eddie not amused says, "Look man. The victim, Mr. Taylor, he's old and probably living on a fixed income. I doubt he's spending his money to go out to the movies. So forgive me if I don't find the situation amusing."

Kevin straightening up a bit says, "Come on man, you gotta admit it's a little funny."

"Nope"

"Come on…"

Eddie rubs his eyes then looks up at Kevin, "Aright, it was a little funny. But you gotta admit it's also pretty messed up for Mr. Taylor."

Kevin now completely serious looks his partner in the eyes, "All jokes aside, these guys are obviously mocking us and hurting innocent people in the process. I'm gonna make sure we catch them if it's the last thing I do."


	3. Sea Bass

Ch. 3 "Sea Bass"

The sun floods the windows of Pinky's Diner as Swayer and Hibbs grab a seat at a booth. Looking at the menu Sawyer starts tapping his foot. Hibbs looks up at him over his menu, "Knock it off." Sawyer ignores him and start tapping it faster. Hibbs puts down his menu and fiercely whispers, "What the hell is your problem?"

Sawyer looks up at him and replies in the same tone, "You wanna know what my problem is? My problem is that I'm sick of running these dumbass cons up and down Tampa!"

Hibbs now smiling utters, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah! If we keep up this way, we're just askin' to get caught."

Hibbs laughing says, "Your right and it's 'bout time you said something."

"What the hell do you mean 'it's 'bout time'? If I didn't say anythin' how long would ya have let this keep up Mr. Miyagi?"

Hibbs rubbing his chin while looking at the ceiling says, "Oh I don't know…I guess I would've stopped it eventually."

"Why the hell were you waitin' for me to say something?"

"Well because you were in lock-up and out of practice. I needed ya to get that rust off...Daniel-san."

Sawyer starting to smile says, "Rust, get outta here, I was running cons all over that place. How do ya think I got out so early?"

"Cons in there are nothin' like cons out here. But forget about it. I got this job lined up for us and it's big."

"Oh yeah, how big?"

"Six figures big."

…

Walking to the car after breakfast Hibbs remains tight lipped about the job despite Sawyers interrogation, "…So your not gotta tell me anything?"

"Look you'll find out when the time is right."

"Where we headed now?"

Hibbs getting in the car says, "Don't worry about it."

Sawyer impatiently jerking the door handle yells, "Open the damn door!"

Hibbs pulls the door lock and Sawyer gets in. Hibbs calmly whispers, "Look we're goin' to meet our inside man now. So calm the hell down."

Sawyer smiles, "I am calm zen master. Now let's get a move on."

After a short drive Sawyer and Hibbs arrive at a vacant lot just outside of Tampa International Airport. Sawyer gets out of the car and asks, "So where is this guy?"

Hibbs remaining in the car doesn't respond. After fifteen minutes a black BMW slowly pulls up. A slightly overweight man with unkempt hair wearing an expensive suit with glasses steps out of the car. Hibbs following suit proceeds to make introductions, "Sebastian Arzt this is James Ford."

Sawyer proceeds to shake Arzt hand and says, "Just call me Sawyer."

Arzt nods, "You can call me Arzt."

Sawyer laughs, "Whatever you say Sea bass."

"Ha ha, we got a funny guy. We'll see how funny you are when I cut you out of the deal."

Sawyer grabs Arzt by the collar, "Well maybe I'll just cut you out of the deal right here and now specs."

Hibbs quickly breaks the two up, "Aright, that's enough small talk. We got some serious business to discuss."

Arzt straitens his collar, "Ok, well as you already know Hibbs, I'm an accountant for the family and I'm sick of all their bullshit. I've been trying to get you guys in so we can con these sons of bitches out of some serious cash but theirs one problem."

Hibbs slowly asks, "Yeah, what?"

"Well they wanna bring you on for a tryout first."

"That isn't a problem. What is it?"

"I'm not too sure. All I know is it has something to do will buying guns from Russians."

"When and where?"

"I don't know."

Sawyer quickly interjects, "For someone 'in the family' you don't know much."

Arzt removes his glasses and wipes the sweat from his eyes, "You know I'm already getting a lot of shit from the family and I don't need it from you too."

Hibbs slightly red turns to Sawyer, "Hey, why don't you go take a walk."

Sawyer eyes Hibbs for a solid minute then nods, "Whatever you say hoss." He walks away from the two and takes out a pack of cigarettes. He pulls one out and proceeds to light it. Taking a slow drag he closes his eyes. He exhales as the weight of everything just floats away. The guilt of conning Munson to get out early, denying Clementine as his daughter, and all the helpless people he took advantage of just floats away. His eyes still closed as he whispers, "It's every man for himself." Slowly opening his eyes a black cruiser catches his attention. Two men in sunglasses sitting in the front seat absolutely still. Sawyer squints trying to see what their up to but can't tell. He casually walks back to Hibbs and Arzt. Once at a talking distance he says, "Hey Laverne and Shirley, looks like we got some company."

Hibbs looks up and sees the cruiser, "Well guess this meeting's over. Let's get the hell outta here."

Jumping in the car Swayer and Hibbs drive in the opposite direction as Arzt. Following the speed limit they casually pass the cruiser. Not ten seconds later the cruiser follows with sirens blaring. Hibbs laughs, "I can't remember the last time I was in a police chase. This should be fun."


	4. Chase

Ch. 4 "Chase"

He wakes up to a crash of breaking glass coming from the living room. Monica's side of the bed empty, Kevin quickly sits up and draws his firearm from his duty belt. Quietly approaching the bedroom door he checks that the hallway is clear. With the hallway clear he proceeds to the end of the hall and checks the living room. He immediately sees a dark figure holding Monica hostage. Without hesitation he jumps out from behind the corner, his firearm pointed at the figure and yells, "Let her go!"

The figure points his gun back at Kevin and laughs, "I don't think I will Kevin."

"Who are you? What do you what!"

"I want you to open your eyes."

"What?"

"Open your eyes. The truth is right under your nose."

Without warning the figure points his gun at Monica's head and pulls the trigger. Monica's limp body falls to the ground. Kevin in disbelief yells with tears in his eyes and opens fire on the figure. The figure falls to the ground blood pouring from his wounds. Kevin slowly walks to Monica's body and kneels at her side. Gently picking her up Kevin brushes the hair from her face. Her eyes lifeless and empty, Kevin breaks down and cries, "Why? Why did you do this to me?" He turns to look at the figure but it was gone.

Kevin stands up and out of nowhere the figure jumps at him and takes Kevin to the ground. Holding him down Kevin fights to get free but can't. It's so dark Kevin can't make out the figures face. All Kevin can see is his eyes, eyes that pierce right through him. With a whisper the figure says, "You'll lose her you know. No matter what you do, in the end you'll lose her." At this Kevin turns to look at Monica's body to find that it has disappeared.

With a sudden jolt Kevin wakes up in his bed. He turns to find Monica's side of the bed empty and his heart immediately sinks. Unsure what just happened he pulls his firearm from his duty belt. His heart now racing he approaches the bedroom door to check if the hallway is clear. As he expected the hallway was clear so he continues to the end of the hall and stops at the corner. His heart beating so fast he takes a deep breath to try and slow it down. Closing his eyes he whispers to himself, "Please, please, don't let it be…" Opening his eyes he jumps from the corner and points his weapon.

With a scream Monica drops her cup of coffee. Breathing heavily she asks, "Baby, what the hell are you doing?"

Kevin with a sigh of relief runs over to Monica, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I just had such a…bad dream."

"My god Kevin you nearly gave me a heart attack. What was this dream about?"

"Umm, I…I don't really wanna…why don't I go out and grab us some breakfast? It's my day off and I wanna make up for scaring you."

Monica worried caresses Kevin's arm, "Ok, then maybe if you're feeling better we can talk about it when you get back."

Kevin takes a moment then nods, "Yeah, maybe. Where should I pick up from?"

"Umm…how 'bout Pinky's?"

"Ok, I'll be back soon."

…

The whole drive over Kevin couldn't stop replaying the dream in his head, "…you'll lose her…no matter what…" Trying to dismiss it as just a dream he couldn't ignore how real it felt. He thought to himself,_ 'What did it all mean? How would I loose Monica?'_ Pushing it to the back of his mind he parks outside of Pinky's diner.

Entering the diner he's overwhelmed at how busy it is. He takes a seat at the counter and makes his order to go. As he waits he can't help but overhear two men at the booth behind him arguing.

"Yeah! If we keep up this way, we're just askin' to get caught."

"Your right and it's 'bout time you said something."

At this Kevin causally turns to look at the men. The man on the left had shoulder length hair and a five o'clock shadow. He was upset at the man on the right who was older with close cropped hair. Turning back around Kevin continues to listen to Sawyer and Hibbs conversation.

"…nothin' like cons out here. But forget about it. I got this job lined up for us and it's big."

"Oh yeah, how big?"

"Six figures big."

Hearing this Kevin casually heads toward the door and pulls out his phone. Walking to his car he quickly dials his partner. After a few rings Eddie picks up, "Hey, what's goin' on Kev?"

"Eddie, I think I found our guys."

"What? Where are you?"

"I'm at Pinky's diner on Bay Boulevard. You gotta get you ass down here quick!"

"Aright man, I'll be there as soon as I can."

…

Fifteen minutes later Eddie pulls into the lot in his '69 El Camino and parks next to Kevin, "Where are these guys?"

Kevin replies, "They're still inside."

"How do you know it's them?"

"They were talking about cons and a big job coming up."

"So, what are we gonna do about it?"

"Well, I think we should tail these bastards and see what their up to."

"What about back-up?"

"We'll call back-up when we're sure it's them."

At this Eddie got out of his car, "Aright, you drive."

Ten minutes later Sawyer and Hibbs walk out of the diner. Sawyer still upset at Hibbs yells at him while jerking the passenger door. Eddie laughs, "Wonder what he's so pissed about?"

"I don't know but we'll find out soon enough."

Swayer and Hibbs slowly pull out of the lot in the Camaro. After a minute Kevin and Eddie follow in the cruiser. Eddie smiles, "Could you have picked a more obvious car for a cop?"

"We could have taken your car you know."

"What? No way! My baby's a classic. I can't risk screwing it up chasing a couple of scumbags."

"Yeah right, more like we can't risk it falling apart on us…haha, classic my ass."

"Yeah, laugh it up buddy. Just don't loose these guys, aright?"

After a short drive the Camaro parks in a vacant lot just outside the Tampa International Airport. Kevin continues driving and parks across the road partially covered by bushes. Eddie pulls out a pair of sunglasses and proceeds to put them on, "I wonder if they can see us?"

Kevin laughs, "Well, putting on sunglasses won't make you any harder to see."

"Ha ha, the sun happens to be in my eyes making it hard for me to surveil our suspects, aright."

Kevin also pulls out a pair of sunglasses, "Yeah, the sun's in my eyes too."

After several minutes Eddie turns to Kevin, "What the hell are they waiting for?"

Kevin still thinking about his dream doesn't respond. He couldn't get over how real it felt, the piercing eyes of the figure and his cold words, "…You'll lose here you know…" The pain of seeing Monica's cold lifeless eyes made a shiver run up his spine.

Suddenly Eddie hits Kevin on the arm, "Hey, check it out. Black BMW slowly approaching."

Kevin trusted back to reality sees the vehicle come to a stop next to the Camaro. A short, slightly overweight man steps out of the car and approaches Sawyer and Hibbs. They exchange words and Sawyer suddenly grabs the man by the collar.

"Kev, should we do something?"

"No"

Hibbs breaks the two up and they continue to talk. Five minutes later Sawyer leaves the other two and start to smoke a cigarette. "Kev, he's coming this way."

"Just act casual."

"Casual? We're in a black cruiser and we're both wearing sunglasses. Doesn't that just scream cop to you?"

"Look, just sit still and don't freak out."

Sawyer turns to the car and looks directly at them, "Kev, he's looking right at us."

"I know…don't worry about it."

Sawyer walks back to the group then they all jump in their respective vehicles. The Camaro slowly passes the cruiser. Eddie turns to Kevin, "So we gonna follow them or what?"

"Well, since we've been made there's no point in being causal about it." Starting the car Kevin flips on the siren and pulls onto the road. The Camaro immediately speeds up and starts weaving in and out of traffic. "Looks like we got a chase on our hands, I think it's time to call for back-up."

Eddie nods and picks up the radio, "Dispatch, this is badge number one-six-two-three. We've got a 10-80 on a red 1970's Camaro with white racing stripes heading north on Benjamin road, requesting immediate assistance."

The radio dispatcher responds, "10-4, three units will be sent to join the pursuit."

The Camaro continues to weave in and out of traffic with the cruiser close behind. Oncoming traffic is forced to pull off the road to avoid colliding with the Camaro. Kevin increases speed and pulls along side the Camaro trying to set up the PIT maneuver. Without warning Sawyer with his head out window opens fire with three shots through the front windshield. Eddie returns fire hitting the passenger side of the Camaro, "Eddie aim for the tires, you gotta blow out their tires!"

Eddie nods, "Aright, I got this." Eddie aiming for the rear passenger side tire shoots but misses. He aims for another shot but the Camaro makes a sudden left turn onto Waters Avenue. Kevin slamming on the breaks and barely makes the turn. He speeds up until they are directly behind the Camaro.

Eddie jumping back on the radio, "We need a road block on the intersection of Sheldon and Waters."

A few seconds later a response comes through on the radio, "This is car 95, we're heading east on Linebaugh Avenue. We can get you your road block in five."

"You have three, so you better haul ass."

Kevin pulls up along the driver's side to make a second attempt at the PIT maneuver. He jerks the steering wheel hitting the Camaro. The Camaro looses control and swerves wildly before eventually regaining control. Sawyer and Eddie continue to exchange fire as the Camaro plays chicken with oncoming traffic. A bus attempting to avoid the Camaro looses control and falls to his side skidding down the street. Kevin quickly swerves left and narrowly dodges hitting the bus.

Up ahead the road block is in place but the Camaro shows no sign of slowing down. Several officers behind the road block open fire on the Camaro. The Camaro crashes right through the road block with several officers narrowly avoiding being hit. Kevin proceeds to follow through the hole the Camaro blew in the road block.

The Camaro severely damaged in the collision begins to smoke from under the hood. Loosing speed the Camaro comes to a sudden halt just outside the neighborhood of Fountainview. Sawyer and Hibbs immediately exit the vehicle and disappear into the neighborhood. Kevin stops the cruiser next to the Camaro then he and Eddie exit the vehicle. Kevin turns to Eddie, "If we're gonna have any chance of catching these guys we're gonna have to split up. But you go call for back-up first." Eddie nods and gets back in the cruiser.

Kevin with his firearm drawn runs through the neighborhood with the suspects nowhere in sight. He continues searching with the trail quickly getting cold. Before completely loosing hope he catches a glimpse of someone rounding the corner of a nearby house. Kevin runs to the house his back against the wall. He carefully checks around the corner and suddenly flashes to his dream seeing the figure holding Monica hostage. Shutting his eyes and shaking his head he clears the image from his mind. Seeing that the side of the house around corner is clear he proceeds. Before taking three steps he feels the cold steel of a gun in the back of his head, "If you try anything I'll blow your brains out Officer Dick."

Sawyer with his gun to the back of Kevin's head continues, "Aright, now I want ya to drop your gun and kick it away."

Kevin drops his weapon and kicks it out of reach, "You know if you shoot me you'll have the whole Tampa PD lookin' for your ass."

"Yeah, I know. Now slowly put your hands up."

Kevin slowly raises his hands but before he can finish he feels a sudden blow to the back of his head. As he falls to the ground everything goes black.


End file.
